


Lock Up

by southernnerdygirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Finally, Fluff, Getting Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fluff for days, partially inspired by the movie house arrest, prompted on tumblr, this is basically the kids taking things into their own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernnerdygirl/pseuds/southernnerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan and Hera aren't together, and the kids believe this needs to change. So, they take things into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi wow. This is my first time ever posting on here. 
> 
> The work is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are all on me friends.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr (peggy-rey), and it was prompted by iamyourpathos on tumblr. So many thanks to them, and here's the fic!

“We have to do something.” Ezra hadn’t been paying a bit of attention to the conversation Sabine and Zeb had been having, but his words caught their attention.

“Do something about what Ezra? We actually have some days off right now, and I don’t know about you, but I want to make the most of it.” Sabine sat up from where she was lounged on the couch to see Ezra better.

“I’m not thinking about a job. I’m thinking of Kanan and Hera. For my first few months on board, I was sure they were married, but they aren’t even in a romantic relationship. It’s got to be obvious to you two that they are in love with one another!” Zeb groaned slightly.

“Not you too kid.” At Ezra’s questioning look Zeb sighed and began explaining. “Sabine thought the same thing after her first few months as part of the crew. I refused to be involved then, and I’m going to refuse to be involved now.”

“Oh come on Zeb! You have to admit they’re perfect for each other, and totally in love!” Sabine nudged Zeb’s leg with her foot. 

“Did you hear me say I don’t think those things? I just feel like they may have reasons to not get together, and pissing off a Jedi isn’t exactly high on my list of things I want to do.” Zeb stretched his large arms up and place them behind his head. 

“We at least should try just in case they’re just oblivious to it all.” Ezra pleaded.

“Kid, how do you even suggest we go about this? Lock them in the cargo bay and tell them we aren’t letting them out until they talk about and sort out their feelings for one another?” Zeb groaned when Ezra and Sabine’s eyes lit up. “No no no no. We are not locking Ezra and Hera in the cargo bay!”

“I think we are, but we’re going to need Chopper’s help.” Sabine grinned wickedly before getting up to go find the resident droid. Ezra was quick to follow. 

“Karabast…”

 

“Chopper! Hey buddy, how do you feel about helping us out with a little plan?” Sabine crouched next to the astromech. Chopper warbled a response. “No no, nothing dangerous. Well it could be.” 

The next sounds from Chopper were obviously a question. “We want to lock Kanan and Hera in the cargo bay until they figure out their feelings for one another.” 

Chopper let out a gleeful squeal at the proposition, and Ezra and Sabine grinned in response. Their plan might just work. 

 

Hera and Kanan were settled in comfortable silence in the cockpit of the Ghost when Ezra came crashing in. “I think there’s a major problem in the cargo bay, you both need to come quick!”

“What kind of problem? There aren’t any warning lights on here.” Hera began checking over the panels in front of her. 

“No no no, not a problem with the Ghost. Zeb and Chopper are going at it, and I think one of them is going to be dismembered by the end of this fight!” Ezra stared at them with wide eyes. 

“These two are going to be the death of me!” Kanan muttered under his breath as he got up and headed for the cargo bay, with Hera not far behind him. 

Once in the cargo bay, Hera and Kanan turned to Ezra. “Zeb and Chopper aren’t in here Ezra. What’s going on?” Hera sighed.

“Well, we’ve decided that you two need some time to figure out your feelings for another, and to realize that you totally act like a married couple.” Ezra grinned at them, and Sabine stepped into view.

“You two really should be married. So Chopper’s going to lock down the cargo bay, and you two aren’t allowed out until you’ve talked it all out.” Sabine grinned and then the door to the cargo bay shut and locked.

“I take it back. They aren’t going to be the death of me, I’m going to end them all first.” Kanan nearly growled, and then realized Hera was giggling.

“Kanan, can you blame them? We call them our kids. They’ve called us mom and dad at different points in time.” Hera just smiled at the Jedi.

“We decided a long time ago we weren’t going to act on our feelings Hera.” Kanan’s voice softened, as did his posture.

“That was years ago Kanan. It was just the two of us and Chopper then. We’ve got three new family members since then. The situation has changed, and maybe it’s time for ours to change too.” Hera reached out and took Kanan’s hand in hers. 

“I’m training Ezra in the ways of the Jedi, and Jedi are forbidden to have attachements.” Kanan looked at the ground, unable to face Hera.

“The Jedi are gone love. You aren’t going to get in trouble, and Ezra obviously either doesn’t know, or doesn’t care about that rule.” Hera lightly touched Kanan’s cheek before tilting his head up so he was making eye contact with her. “I think we can make this work if you feel the same way.”

“Hera, I’ve never stopped loving you. I thought that much was obvious.” Kanan didn’t get a chance to say any more than that before Hera was kissing him softly for the first time in years.

“Well that settles it. You’re mine, I’m yours, and that’s never going to change.” Hera smiled lovingly at Kanan, and her heart swelled when Kanan kissed her again.

Ezra looked at Sabine and Zeb from where they were watching at the monitor in the cockpit. “Well that really didn’t take much did it?”


End file.
